The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Celastrus scandens will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bailumn’. ‘Bailumn’ a new cultivar of American bittersweet, a vine grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant and for use in the floral market as cut branches.
The inventor discovered ‘Bailumn’ as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed plant of Celastrus scandens in summer of 2002 in a cultivated garden in St. Paul, Minn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the inventor using softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2003 in St. Paul, Minn. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.